the life of a 17 year old spy
by onyxmaxima17
Summary: "BEEP!BEEEEEEEEP!" currently there was some traffic and i was stuck in a car with my best friend behind two other cars hungry and bored just great and it's all because of construction! anyways just when i thought my life can't get anymore worse i heard some screams,motorcycles,and...gunshots? what da' hell is going on... I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! FAX & NIGGY


disclaimer:honestly will i be writing a fanfiction if i owned the book! no i will be traveling the world and making sure that MAXIMUM RIDE LIVES ON!well then... exuse me for my outburst now enjoy the story...

* MAX POV*

shit! was all i thought.I was susposed to be at the secret hideout for the angency an 1/2 hour ago but ya know i was to busy trying not to get shot and trying to shoot people you loose track of time!, there's no time for introductions i will explain later but for now read about my life for a good few minutes while i get shot at. enjoy because i know i won't.

~Xxtime laspexX~

"FUCK SHE SHOT ME!" said the guy i am well...shooting at. right now i am at this place called itex where they are so called holding a "fundraiser" for "scientific research" well i am undercover and i'm trying to get more information on itex because i know that this money is not for research well kind of but not the good kind it's more of how do you say a inhumane crueltly i 'll tell more later i promise but right now i need to kick some me for a sec.  
i shot the guys leg and now he's crumpled to the ground i started running,but in heels and red long flowy dress is kind of hard just pointin' it out there,While running i soon lost the heels but the dress was okay i guess.I started running through backyards of houses,jumping over fences and i was all fine and dandy when my dress got caught on some of the fence and got ripped all the way up to my thigh just great! but i just kept on running.I finally made it to were there was stores,resteraunts, roads,and some clubs there were some people out on the sidewalks walking around some people driving and their were also a group of people gathered around a bar smoking a talking and then there i saw it and i new it was the only way to get away from the people chasing me with motorcycles yelling threats and also a way to at least get to the angency faster and not be later than i already was and i have always wanted a red 2006 Ninja 250 with silver fire going through it so why not.I ran over to the guy about to get on the beautiful bike until i push him off " HEY! THATS MY BIKE !" he yelled, the keys were already in the ignigtion so i turned them and heared this baby roar to life "SORRY!" i yelled to the guy .Hey who said i had no dress was flowying behind me as i road ( i was standing up) swerving around cars people and all at the same time shooting and dodging i guess this bike just might have some damge but at least i'm living...hopefully...  
*FANG POV*  
"yo! fang want to go to that new chinese resturant that's near club 'boom'" my best friend iggy said "sure" i said i was watching a movie on t.v., it just finished so credits started rollin' up i turned my t.v. off and got up to put on some shoes.

~Xx Time laspe to when their in the car xX~

"BEEP!BEEEEEEEEP!" currently there was some traffic and i was stuck in a car with my best friend behind two other cars hungry and bored just great and it's all because of construction! anyways just when i thought my life can get anymore worse i heard some screams,motorcycles,and...gunshots? what da' hell is going on i looked over to iggy and he shrugged...well then "hey iggy is just me or are the motorcycle engines getting closer?" i said "nope they're get-" iggy was cut off by a motorcycle speading by his side of the car and a blur of flowy red for some reason it looked like a...dress? we heard more gunshots,and engines then we saw the motorcycle that past us speed up but there was a piece of wood near the construction site sticking up so the motorcycle sped up onto the wood and soon was inclined into air as soon as i saw that,it felt like everything went into slow motion,like i zoomed in and got a better look at what was going on,I soon saw that it was a girl wearing a red dress that looked like it ripped she had on no shoes lite make-up silver jewelry and she was riding a red ninja 250 without a helmet she was also shooting with one handheld machine gun i also saw she had a gun leg holster belt on her she was on the ground again she put the gun back in it's holster and kept on swerving in and out of lanes like a pro and speeding up fast she soon sped out of and iggy heard police helicopters,police sirens,and abulances their were people getting out of their cars,looking out of their windows,people also were calling police,some even were just sitting there what did me and iggy do we turned to each other and he yelled "DID YOU SEE THAT!" i just nodded my head furiously and said "how could i not! anyways did you get that on video?"  
"uh duh'!" he replied "okay text the girls,josh,owen to come over my house and hang out there until we get back so we can show them the footage alright?"  
i asked "mm'k" he said already saving the video and texting i think my night just got interesting...

~Xx time laspe too fang's house xX~

"HEY WERE BACK NUGGETS!" ( a/n:i made that up arent' i just so smart )iggy yelled when i got the door open "HEY!" they all called back "so why did you call us all here for?" josh said " to show you this speacial footage firsthand on zoom and just to warn you this might get too...how do you put it badass,sexy and there is mostly violence soo enjoy as soon as nudge puts the cord into the t.v that i can hook up to my phone we will watch" iggy said "hey you guys want pizza while they fix it up?-" i asked but got caught off by j.j "wait, first off two questions 1)what footage are we talking about? and 2) can we get pepironi?" J.J asked "okay to the second one chess' (a/n:that means yes i made it up!*wipes imaginary tear*) and to the first one you will find out soon" iggy replied .

~Xxtime lapse to when they got the pizza and are about to watch the video xX~

"i may warn this has maximum smexyness and violence-" iggy said stil putting on the suspense for the rest of us "JUST PLAY THE DAMN THING ALREADY!" they all yelled interupting iggy "okay!okay! don't bite my head off sheesh" iggy said pressing play and turning out the lights he sat down and we watched as the video played all throughout the video the boys were mouths open and pizzas droped the girls were just eyes wide and watching intently."well then that was...i'm- ...i-..can't - how do i even explain?" said nudge "wow thats a first.i NEVER thought nudge would be the one out of words."iggy mubled the rest of the group (except nudge) nodded in agreement "HEY!" she said devensivley ahhhhhhh the sweet sounds of fighing friends (note sarcasm)...

*MAX'S POV (to when she was riding the motorcycle*

when i got the bike i was riding but it turns out that there was construction going on so while i was trying to get away i almost crashed into a car but there was soo much traffic that i had to jump over the big hole they were fixing for constructioning another resteraunt anyway there was a board of wood sticking up so i took the motorcycle and sped right on the wood soon i was inclined in the air and felt like i was flying but i was soon sucked out of my thoughts by people screamimg and bullets wizing pass me i then took out my handheld machine gun (a/n: gun and dress on the profile) and stated shooting the people chasing me i missed all the pedestrians like a pro because of my good aim i put my gun back in it's holder and to mind you i was doing all of this while on the bike i soon was descented back on the ground it was now about twelve when i finally got back on track and made it back to headqauters.  
~Xx time laspexX~Xxhis name is leoxX~

"your supposed to be here at eleven not twelve and what happened?" said the head director (rob) " hey rob but listen ya know newbie yah well he ruined our "trip" to itex and freaked out he was disturbing our covers you know what he did well he kept twitching around all the people but they didn't pay attention but when we went up to see the big guys he finally lost it and then yelled at him rambilling of our plans and what we were doing there at the "fundraiser" so then i found out he was a traitior like i thought beforehand and like i told you also beforehand" i said "damnit !i had the feeling that this was going to end badly! i guess you were right maximum but i also have another mission for you maximum" he said while spinning around for dramatic effect his hands were folded and he leaned on the desk in front of him,i raised an eyebrow in silent question "h...how do you feel about going to... highschool?  
he asked somewhat weary silence was met in the room "...WHAT!?"...

TO BE CONTINUED...  
a/n: sup' my fellow read/writers soo this is my first fanfiction i had this idea one day when i was bored and i also have a big imagination when i want it to be soo yeah read and review tell me what ya' think of this story and yeah i hope you enjoyed! and if ya' didn't then...oh well i guess write about it! (by reviewing!) so yeah if you have any ideas then pm me! byeeee!  
~fly on onyxmaxima~


End file.
